Por fin, normales
by Toniimar
Summary: Los 4 hermanos ya pueden tener una vida normal y corriente, lo que dos de ellos no saben es que encontraran a dos chicas que hacen que sus vidas cambien por completo. ¿Qué es lo que pasará? ¿Quiénes serán esas dos tortugas? ¿Habrá algo más que amistad? Leedlo y lo averiguaréis.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAA bien, os cuento, esta historia fue una idea que tuve en clase, creo que de naturales, es que me aburro mucho, bueno yo se la conté a Conejis Pot y a ella le encanto la idea, entonces empezamos a pensar en más cosas para la historia, a si que se puede decir que esta historia es de las dos, espero que os guste, luego me dais vuestra opinión, bueno y aquí os dejo el primer cap.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Los adolescentes._

Donnie: ¡Oh sí por fin! ¡Lo logré! ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Chicos venid, corred!

Raph: Espero que sea importante, estaba dándole de comer a Spike.

Leo: Sí Donnie, yo estaba viendo Héroes del Espacio.

Mikey: A pues yo no hacía nada.

Raph: Como no…

Donnie: Bien chicos, a partir de ahora seremos normales.

Raph: ¿Cómo qué seremos normales?

Donnie: Pues que podemos salir a la superficie gracias a esto.

Donnie les enseño unos collares del Clan de Hamato Yoshi.

Mikey: Ualaaaa molan mucho.

Donnie: Jejeje, lo sé.

Leo: Donnie, sigo sin entenderte, ¿a qué te refieres con esto?

Donnie: Veréis, con esto queridos amigos míos, nos… ¡Transformaremos en humanos!

Raph y Leo: ¿¡En serio?!

Mikey: No lo entiendo.

Los 3: Ay… -Suspiran-.

Donnie: Luego te lo explico Mikey…

Mikey: Vale -Dice muy alegre-.

Leo: Estás diciendo que con este collar -señala uno de ellos-. ¿Seremos personas normales y corrientes?

Donnie: Sí.

Raph: ¡Alucinante!

Donnie: Yeah. Mirad, cada uno de estos collares tiene el color de cada uno.

Donnie le dio un collar a cada uno.

Mikey: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Donnie: Tú solo póntelo…

Mikey: Okey.

Las 4 tortugas se pusieron los collares y en menos de dos segundos se transformaron en personas.

Leo era un chico alto, moreno y de ojos azules oscuros.

Donnie era el más alto y tenía el pelo de un color castaño y sus ojos color café, seguía teniendo el hueco entre los dientes, le quedaba muy bien.

Raph era de estatura normal y tenía el pelo de un color marrón rojizo muy bonito y sus ojos verdes tóxico.

Mikey era un chico de estatura medio alta, era de un rubio oscuro y tenía sus ojos de color azul clarito, tenía pecas y eso lo hacía adorable.

Los 4 eran muy guapos, se miraron entre ellos, estaban alucinando.

Mikey: Wow, somos muy guapos, me gusta como soy.

Raph: Buff me veo muy raro, pero no está mal.

Leo: A mí me encanta como soy.

Donnie: Bueno chicos, jeje, tenemos que ir a comprar ropa que bueno… No es que tengamos mucha. –Lo dijo en un tono irónico-.

Se miraron entre ellos y se dieron cuenta de que solo tenían unos calzoncillos.

Leo: Si… Vámonos a comprar ropa.

Los chicos se pusieron lo poco que tenían de ropa en la guarida y salieron al centro comercial para comprar algo.

Donnie: Bien, que cada uno se compre la ropa que sea de su gusto y a las 18:00 nos encontramos en la entrada, ¿vale Mikey?

Mikey: Valeee.

Los hermanos se separaron y se fueron a comprar la ropa que más se asemejaba a sus gustos. Cuándo acabaron se reencontraron en la entrada, bueno todos excepto Mikey.

Leo: Ay… Estaba seguro de que no aparecería…

Raph: Anda… Vamos a buscar a ese memo…

Los 3 chicos se fueron a buscar a su hermano, estuvieron buscándole en todas las tiendas hasta que le vieron en una tienda llena de juegos dónde su hermano estaba bailando en una de ellas.

Había mucha gente a su alrededor animándole y él al parecer lo hacía muy bien.

Mikey: ¡Oh sí! ¡Soy el mejor!

Cuándo acabo la canción él se bajo de la máquina, la gente le aplaudió, vio a sus hermanos.

Mikey: Hey chicos, ¿habéis visto que bien he bailado?

Leo: Sí Mikey… Pero has comprado ropa, ¿verdad?

Mikey: Pues claro, mola mucho jajaja, ya la veréis.

Donnie: Ahora que me acuerdo, os olvide decir que mañana será nuestro primer día de instituto.

Los 3: ¿Qué?

Donnie: Sí... Mañana empezamos el insti.

Leo: Pensé que iríamos más tarde.

Donnie: Si pero, es que si empezamos más tarde, no encontraremos plazas.

Mikey: ¿En serio?

Donnie: Sí…

Mikey: ¡Qué pasada! Me muero de ganas de empezar.

Se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

Mikey: ¿Qué pasa?

Raph: Nada nada.

Volvieron a la guarida, le contaron lo ocurrido a Splinter y él les dijo que vale, pero que tuviesen cuidado.

Se durmieron pronto, porque empezaban el instituto temprano.

Eran las 7 de la mañana.

Alba: Ahhhhhh –Bostezando-. Jope… otro aburrido día de insti.

Alba es una chica medio alta, tiene el pelo de un castaño claro y unos bonitos ojos azules, es delgada, tiene 15 años, es simpática, amable, muy social y divertida.

Lo que no sabía era que ese día iba a ser diferente.

Ella se levanta perezosa de la cama, va al baño y se cepilla los dientes. Se acerca a la habitación de su hermana Claire.

Claire es una chica de estatura normal, tiene el pelo del mismo color que su hermana, sus ojos son de un color castaño muy bonito, es delgada, también tiene 15 años, es una malota, orgullosa, muy social y simpática.

Ve que aún está profundamente dormida, y que tiene una sonrisa en la cara, se da cuenta en ese momento de que está soñando con Raph.

Alba: Mmm, con que soñando con Raph ehhh, bueno, te haré sufrir solo un poquito.

Alba piensa por un momento lo que le puede hacer a su hermana. Entonces, le viene una idea a la cabeza y sonríe malévolamente.

La chica se va a su habitación y trae su iphone, pone la cámara para grabar.

Alba: -Pone una voz un poco grave-. Claire, soy Raph.

Claire: Ohhh Raph. –Dice aún dormida-.

Alba: Te quiero mucho Claire, anda dame un beso. –Hace ruidos de besitos-.

Claire: Mmm Raph, muak muak muak.

Alba no puede resistir más y se ríe a carcajadas. Su hermana por el ruido se despierta de golpe.

Claire: ¿¡Raph?!

Claire mira a su derecha y ve a su hermana partiéndose de risa.

Claire: Te vas a cagar.

Alba se fue corriendo a su habitación y metió rápidamente el móvil en la mochila.

Una Claire enfadada y muy despeinada sale de du cuarto.

Claire: De momento no te haré nada, pero mi venganza será horrible muajajaja.

Alba se asustó un poco.

Alba: Bueno date prisa o llegaremos tarde al instituto.

Claire se fue al baño y se lavo la cara y los dientes, después se peinó.

Mientras, Alba se estaba cambiando, se puso una vans negras una falda de un color medio gris, una camiseta un poco corta naranja y se hizo una trenza.

Claire se cambió en el baño, se puso unas vans negras, unos pantalones largos blancos rotos y una camiseta corta de color roja en la que ponía "heart broken".

Las dos terminaron a la vez, bajaron a la planta baja de su piso, y vieron una nota en la mesa. Era de su madre: "Chicas, os he comprado los cereales que a vosotras os gustan en el armario, siento volver a faltar al desayuno, pero me surgió mucho trabajo, os quiere mamá".

Claire: Ah… -Suspira apenada-. Desde que papá se mudó a España mamá está siempre muy liada con el trabajo…

Alba: Sí… Echo de menos los viejos tiempos… Bueno vamos a desayunar.

La chica de ojos azules sacó los cereales, sacó también un cuenco y la leche.

Mientras tanto las tortugas ya estaban bien despiertas y desayunando también, bueno Mikey estaba muy cansado.

Mikey: Bua chicos, no puedo, estoy demasiado cansado…

Cayó rendido en la mesa.

Mikey: Zzzz.

Raph: Me toca despertarle a mí. –Sonrió de una manera un poco malévola e hizo sonar sus puños-.

Raph le pegó un buen tortazo.

Mikey: Auuuu.

Raph: Jajaja, y como te vuelvas a dormir te daré más fuerte.

Mikey: Vale, ya no me vuelvo a dormir.

Las tortugas desayunaron en silencio, estaban todos muy nerviosos, hoy sería su primer día en un instituto.

Terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron los collares, se transformaron en personas, se vistieron, cogieron sus mochilas y se fueron.

Las dos hermanas ya estaban yendo al instituto, estaban hablando de, como no las tortugas ninja.

Alba: Dioos, me encanta la parte en la que dice Mikey "podéis llamarme doctor Eintsain". Jajaja.

Claire: Sii, jajaja. Me encantan.

Alba: A mi también, bueno el que más Mikey, es tan adorable…

Claire: Raph sí que mola.

Alba: Sip.

Siguieron hablando de las tortugas hasta llegar al instituto.

Alba: -Sentándose en su sitio-. ¿Qué nos toca ahora?

Claire: Pues… Creo que naturales.

Alba: Joooo… Vaya manera de empezar la mañana.

Claire: Sí… Lo sé.

En ese momento entró su profesor de naturales, Sergio.

Sergio: Buenos días.

Todos: Buenos días.

Sergio: Bien, hoy empezaremos a hablar de la nutrición de las plantas, veréis las plantas…

Alba desconectó totalmente. Estaba en "el mundo de su imaginación" pensando en su querido Mikey.

Claire también desconectó, estaba pensando en Raph, y justo en ese momento…

* * *

**Aquí acaba el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, dejadme reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien bien bien, aquí os dejo el siguiente cap, dentro de no mucho pasarán cosas muy interesantes. Ah y gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_ Conociéndose.

Entró su tutor, Juan, un hombre algo regordete, pero que era bastante simpático.

Juan: Hola chicos.

Todos: Hola.

Juan: Siento interrumpirte Sergio.

Sergio: No te preocupes.

Juan: Bien chicos, solo os quería decir que le dierais una cálida bienvenida a vuestros nuevos 4 compañeros.

En ese momento entraron 4 chicos bien guapos.

Alba: -Susurrando- Claire, ¿no te suenan estos chicos?

Claire: -Susurrando- Sí… Un poco.

X: Hola, me llamo Leonardo. Pero me podéis llamar Leo.

Leo tenía una gorra plana, una sudadera azul oscura y unos vaqueros, con unas deportivas, iba muy sexy.

X: Yo soy Donatello, llamadme Donnie.

Donnie llevaba puesto un jersey con una camisa moradita debajo, unos vaqueros con unas kawasaki, le quedaba muy bien.

X: Yo soy Raphael, me llamáis Raph.

Tenía una camisa de un rojo un poco oscuro, estaba un poco abierta, tenía unos vaqueros y unas vans negras. Iba un poco provocativo.

X: Holaaaa, soy Michelangelo, pero me podéis llamar Mikey. Me encanta la pizza, los videojuegos, bailar, ver la…

Raph: Ya vale, ¿no? –Dijo en un tono molesto-.

Mikey llevaba una sudadera naranja, unos vaqueros y unas converse, iba muy adorable.

Juan: Bien, sentaros en los sitios que veáis libres.

Leo se sentó en la primera fila, justo al lado de la mesa del profesor. Raph se sentó atrás del todo, al lado de la ventanas, justo a su lado estaba Claire. Mikey se sentó a la derecha de Alba, que estaba delante de Claire, y Donnie justo delante de Mikey.

Las dos hermanas se miraron boquiabiertas, estaban flipando en colores.

Alba: So-so-son las…

Claire: Lo-lo sé.

Sus favoritos estaban a su lado, era increíble. Las dos estaban mirándoles aún en estado de shock.

Sergio: Bueno, retomemos la clase, chicos, estábamos hablando de la nutrición de las plantas.

Donnie sonrió mucho, le encantaba ese tema.

Pasó la hora de naturales muy rápido. Y entonces entró el profesor de matemáticas, Álvaro.

Álvaro: ¿Por dónde nos quedamos?

Alba: Por una ecuación.

Álvaro: Bien, poneros un ejemplo, y salen… Dos personas a la pizarra para hacerlo.

Donnie hizo una muy rápido y Alba otra. Salieron los dos a la pizarra y se sonrieron.

Álvaro: Muy bien, continuemos.

Así fue más o menos como pasó la mañana, y luego llegó la parte del recreo.

Los hermanos salieron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

Alba y Claire estaban con un grupo de chicas, al parecer a la gran mayoría le gustaba Leo.

X: Oh, dios, es tan guapo…

X: Sí, me encanta.

X: Me gustaría conocerlo…

Claire: Oíd.

Todas la miraron.

Claire: ¿Por qué no vamos con ellos?

Alba: Sí, ¿por qué no?

X: Es que nos da vergüenza.

Claire: Bueno, pues yo voy.

Alba: Yo también.

Dicho esto las dos se fueron donde estaban ellos.

Claire: Hola.

Alba: Holaaa.

Los chicos: Hola.

Leo: Sois las primeras chicas en acercaros.

Alba: Si… Lo sé, todas las demás –las miró- están "cuchicheando" sobre vosotros.

Mikey: Oh… Espero que digan cosas buenas sobre nosotros.

Alba: "¡Ay dios! Es tan mono".

Claire: Sí, no os preocupéis que todo lo que dicen es demasiado bueno…

Donnie y Leo se sonrojaron, Mikey no. Pero al ver a sus dos hermanos entendió a lo que se refería la chica.

Alba: Ah, por cierto, soy Alba.

Claire: Yo soy Claire.

Leo: Yo soy… Oh, bueno, ya lo sabéis.

Todos: Jajaja.

Claire miró a su izquierda y vio que Raph estaba sentado en una esquina cerca de ellos. Ella se acercó a él.

Claire: Hola soy Claire.

Raph la miró a los ojos.

Raph: Raph.

Claire: Jeje, lo sé,

Raph apartó al mirada y la fijo en el suelo.

Claire: Ve a hablar con los demás.

Raph: No, estoy bien aquí.

Claire: Aburrido…

Raph: No me conoces.

Claire: Mmm, deja que lo adivine, eres el típico chico que se hace el chulo y que se aparta de la gente y tal para que todos piensen que eres un malote.

Raph miró asombrado a Claire.

Claire se dio la vuelta para irse con los demás, pero se volvió a dar la vuelta mirando a Raph para decirle una última cosa.

Claire: Ah, y tu color favorito es el rojo.

Raph: Co-como…

Claire: A sí que no digas que no te conozco.

La morena se alejó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Poco después se acercó Raph.

Estuvieron conociéndose hasta que sonó el timbre del final del recreo.

Subieron juntos y las clases siguientes se la pasaron, Alba y Mikey mandándose notitas y Raph y Claire hablando de vez en cuando.

Al acabar salieron todos juntos.

Alba: Oíd, ¿os doy mi número para luego hablar por Whatsapp?

Los 4: ¿Whatsapp?

Alba: Sí… No tenéis ¿verdad?

Los 4: No.

Alba: Bueno os explico lo que es.

Ella les explicó lo que era el Whatsapp y luego Claire y Alba les dieron su número.

Leo: Bien, luego os whatsappeamos.

Las dos hermanas sonrieron ante lo que dijo.

Claire: Genial.

Los 4: Adiós.

Ellas: Adiós.

Al volver hacia casa…

Leo: Me caen muy bien Alba y Claire.

Donnie: Sí, son simpáticas, divertidas, tienen carácter, son guapas…

Mikey: Ay, Alba es super graciosa.

Raph: Claire… Es un poco orgullosa.

Sus hermanos le miraron y se rieron a carcajadas.

Raph: ¿Qué?

Leo: Se parece mucho a ti.

Mikey: Sí, seriáis la pareja prefecta.

Raph se sonrojo y empezó a perseguir a Mikey.

Raph: ¿¡Qué decías?!

Mikey: ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡No me pegues!

Raph logró atrapar a Mikey y le dio unas cuantas tortas en la cabeza.

Donnie: Alba y Mikey también harían una pareja muy graciosa.

Leo: Sí, ellos si que se parecen.

Mikey se puso rojo.

Mikey: Oh venga ya. Es muy guapa y tal… Pero ¡no me gusta!

Los 3: Jajaja.

Mientras las chicas…

Claire: Oioioioi, Raph está buenísimo.

Alba: ¿Y has visto a Mikey? ¡Me derrito!

Claire: Seguro que les hemos caído bien.

Alba: Sí, segurísimo.

Las 2: Jajaja.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, jeje, espero que os haya gustado, y dejadme reviews :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenaaaas, muchas gracias por los reviews y bueno, era también deciros que este fic es corto porque quería que el final dejase intriga jaja, bueno, espero que os gusteee.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Un día después de clase._

Alba: Mira, tengo un plan.

Claire: ¿Un plan? ¿Para qué?

Alba: Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo cuento.

Claire: Okey.

Las tortugas ya habían llegado a la guarida.

Mikey: ¿Donnie?

Donnie: ¿Sí?

Mikey: ¿Cuándo nos haces el Whatsapp?

Donnie: Después de comer.

Mikey: Vale…

Raph: Bueno Leo, ¿qué nos vas a hacer de comer?

Leo: Mmm, que os parece si comemos fideos.

Mikey: A mi me parece bien.

Donnie y Raph: Y a mi.

Leo preparó la comid y todos se la comieron.

Mikey: Buf, estoy lleno. ¿Nos haces ya el Whatsapp?

Donnie: Casi que lo hago cuando acabe los deberes.

Mikey: Jo… Bueno pues yo también los hago.

Donnie: Bien.

El de morado se levantó para ir a su habitación.

Mikey: Oye Donnie.

Donnie: Dime.

Mikey: ¿Puedo hacer los deberes contigo?

Donnie: Claro.

Mikey: ¡Genial! Voy a por los cuadernos.

El más pequeño fue a su habitación y sacó sus libros y cuadernos. Después entró en la habitación de Donnie.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron y empezarpn con los deberes.

Mikey: ¿Donnie?

Donnie: ¿Sí Mikey?

Mikey: ¿Cómo se hace esto?

Donnie: Mikey… Esto todavía no lo hemos dado.

Mikey: ¡Ay! Sí, perdón.

Un rato después.

Mikey: Donnie, ¿esto cómo se haría?

Donnie: Mikey, de esto no han mandado deberes.

Mikey: Ah, ya, gracias.

Un rato más tarde.

Mikey: ¿Donnie?

Donnie: Sí… ¿Mikey?

Mikey: ¿Esto está bien?

Donnie: Mikey, esto es una división, no una multiplicación.

Mikey: ¡Ay! Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía.

Donnie puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

Un ratito después…

Mikey: Donnie.

Donnie- Sí… Mikey… -Dijo ya algo cansado-.

Mikey: Gracias… Por soportarme.

El más listo de los hermanos miró con ternura al más pequeño.

Donnie: Oh… Mikey. Para eso están los hermanos.

Mikey puso la sonrisa más tierna que se puede poner, y Donnie le abrazó.

Acabaron los deberes y Donnie les pidió a todos su t-phone. En menos de 5 minutos volvió a aparecer en el salón con una sonrisa.

Donnie: Chicos, ya tenemos Whatsapp.

Los 3: ¡Bien!

Cada uno cogió su t-phone y se metió en Whatsapp para hablar con sus nuevas amigas.

_Cinversación_

Mikey: Holaaaaaaaa

Mikey: Alba?

Mikey: Alba!?

Mikey: Alba!

Mikey: ALBAAAAA!

Alba: Hey Mikey, lo siento es que estaba terminando los deberes

Mikey: Ah… Por un momento pensé que pasabas de mí

Alba: Jeje, eso nunca ;)

Mikey: :D

Alba: One moment, voy a hacer una cosa

_Grupo Whatsapp: Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Claire y Alba (administradora del grupo)_

Alba: Heeeey chicos, por aquí podemos hablar entre todos J

Leo: Genial

Claire: Oíd chicos

Raph: Que?

Claire: Alba y yo habíamos pensado en enseñaros la ciudad el viernes, como sois nuevos aquí, que os parece?

*Unas horas antes*

Claire: Bueno Alba… ¿Me vas a contar tu plan?

Alba: Sí, sí y sí.

Claire: Bien, empieza.

Alba se sentó en la cama y su hermana igual.

Alba: Verás… Está claro que ellos son las tortugas ninja.

Claire: Sí.

Alba: Donnie tiene que haber credo algo para que puedan ser humanos… Ahora no doy con el que. Lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar lo que es y, el viernes quedamos con ellos con la escusa de enseñarles la ciudad, claramente hay que enseñarles los mejores lugares.

Claire: ¿Con qué fin?

Alba: Con el fin de quitarles el objeto que los transforma en humanos y decirles que sabemos quiénes son, y así hacercarnos más a ellos.

Claire: ¡Ay síi! Me encanta, y creo que sé a que sitios podemos ir.

Alba: Jeje, entonces genial.

_Conversación_

Donnie: Me parece bien

Mikey: Me parece muy buena idea

Leo: Genial

Raph: Porque no

Alba: Yupi, jeje

Claire: Jajaja

Leo: Jaja

Alba: Os enseñaremos nuestros lugares favoritos, seguro que os encantan

Claire: Yeah

Mikey: Mm me habeis dejado con la intriga

Alba: Jaja, es lo que pretendia :3

Mikey: Ajjaja

Hablaron un rato más y luego se durmieron.

El día siguiente fue parecido al anterior, y así pasó la semana hasta que por fin, llegó el esperado viernes.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, dejadme reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento mucho, mucho, muchísimo, es que en serio... Creo que soy gafe, veréis, mis padres me castigaron sin el ordenador,y este finde, supuestamente ya no estaba castigada, a si que cogí el ordenador y cuando lo encendí no se encendía... Espere un día y nada, a si que tuve que escribir el capítulo en el ipad.**

**Espero que no haya muchas faltas, y bueno, espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Un fantástico viernes._

Ya era viernes, por fin, ese día iba a ser muy especial.  
Mikey: ¡CHICOS!  
El grito de Mikey resonó en toda la guarida, sus hermanos al oírlo se asustaron y salieron corriendo hacia su habitación. Raph al oír a su hermano pequeño se asustó mucho, aunque siempre tuviera esa actitud con él y le tratara mal le quería demasiado.  
Raph fue el primero en entrar, había corrido lo más rápido que pudo.  
Raph: ¿¡Mikey estas bien!?  
Mikey: Claro.  
Raph: ¿Y qué es lo qué ha pasado?  
Mikey: Dime con sinceridad, ¿esto me queda provocativo o más bien sexy?  
Raph le miró fijamente sin pestañear, Mikey se fijó en que tenía una vena inchada en el cuello y se asustó un poco.  
De repente entraron Leo y Donnie, se les veía algo preocupados.  
Leo: ¿Mikey qué es lo que ha pasado?  
Donnie: ¿Mikey, por qué has gritado?  
El de naranja no pudo contestarles ya que el más bruto de los hermanos le estaba persiguiendo para darle.  
Mikey: ¡Aay! ¡Lo siento! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!  
Raph: ¡Más te vale! ¡Pero no te vas a librar de la paliza!  
Era una escena muy cómica, y Leo y Donnie no pudieron evitar reírse.

Alba y Claire ya habían desayunado y estaban listas. Estaban yendo de camino al instituto y hablaban entre ellas dos de lo emocionante que iba a ser ese día.  
Alba: Ay -suspiro de manera aliviada- menos mal que ya es viernes, se me había echo la semana muy larga.  
Claire: Ya... A mi también, lo mejor de todo va a ocurrir cuando llegue la tarde.  
Alba: La verdad es que sí, que ganitas.  
Las dos rieron, Claire estaba pensando en Raph, tenía muchas ganas de verle. Alba pensaba en lo que pensaría Mikey cuando la viera, sonrió al recordar lo que ocurrió aquella mañana.  
FLASHBACK  
Alba: ¡No, no, no! ¡Hoy no! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡Hoy NOO!  
Claire al escuchar el grito de su hermana, fue corriendo a su habitación, algo preocupada.  
Claire: ¿Alba? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
Alba: ¡No sé que ponerme!  
Claire soltó un suspiro aliviada y luego le dijo enfadada.  
Claire: ¿Y solo gritas por eso? ¡Ni que fuera el fin del mundo!  
Alba: Lo es, ay dios mío, Claire me tienes que ayudar por favor.  
La chica rodó los ojos.  
Claire: No sé... Ponte... No sé ¿Unos pantalones y una camisa?  
Alba: No es tan sencillo, me quiero poner algo verdaderamente especial...  
Claire: ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Ponte ese vestido que te regalo papá.  
Alba: ¡Ay síiii! ¡Ese vestido es precioso! ¡Mil gracias hermanita!  
Alba se tiró encima de su hermana dandole varios besos en la cara.  
Claire: ¡No hagas eso! ¡Y no me llames hermanita! Sabes que YO soy más mayor que TÚ -dijo poniéndole un dedo sobre el pecho-  
Alba: Ohhhh venga ya... ¡Solo eres dos meses mayor que yo!  
Claire: Pero soy más mayor ¿sí o no?  
Alba: Sí...  
Claire Eso quería oír yo -dijo victoriosa-  
La de ojos azules le sacó la lengua y se acercó a su armario tarareando una canción muy alegre.  
FIN FLASHBACK  
Las dos chicas llegaron al instituto y se sentaron esperando a sus amigos, estaban las dos muy contentas.  
Apenas quedaban unos minutos para que sonara el timbre y entraron los chicos muy atropelladamente.  
Mikey fue el primero en entrar.  
Mikey: ¡Sentimos llegar tar... -se paró en medio de la frase, ya que se fijó en Alba y en lo guapa que estaba-  
Él se quedó embobado mirándola. Alba vio a Mikey y decidió acercarse a saludar, aunque notó que la estaba mirando mucho, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
Alba llevaba un precioso vestido color celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos, era un vestido corto, tenía una cazadora de piel beis, llevaba puestas unas botas de un suave color crema y el pelo suelto y ondulado. Estaba preciosa y sexy.  
Leo: ¿Mikey? -Dijo chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara-  
Mikey: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
Donnie: Tío, te has quedado embobado mirando a Alba.  
Él solo se sonrojó.  
Mikey llevaba unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta blanca que se pegaba al cuerpo, dejando ver que tenía abdominales, una chupa negra, unas vans y el pelo alborotado. Estaba realmente sexy.  
Donnie y Leo se rieron de su hermano pequeño.  
Leo llevaba una camisa de cuadros azul oscuro y negros, unos pantalones negros, unas kawasaki, una cazadora de cuero negra, y tenía el pelo peinado hacia un lado. Él también iba sexy.  
Donnie llevaba una camiseta en la que ponía "A Difficult Battle To Win" y al lado había un corazón roto, tenía una cazadora negra,unos pantalones vaqueros, unas ganso, y su pelo estaba algo alborotado, pero se notaba que se había peinado. Iba muy guapo.  
Alba llegó donde estaban ellos con una sonrisa en la cara y algo sonrojada.  
Alba: ¡Hola chicos! Hoy venís muy guapos.  
Todos se sonrojaron un poco.  
Leo: Tú si que vienes guapa.  
La chica le guiño un ojo y Leo se sonrojó bastante. Mikey, que había observado toda la escena les miró algo ¿celoso?  
Claire les había visto, pero en ese momento estaba hablando con una chica, a si que se acercaría dentro de poco.  
En ese momento entró Raph como si nada, levantó la vista y vio a Claire, abrió los ojos de manera un poco exagerada y luego miró al suelo sonrojado.  
Claire dejó de hablar con la chica y se acercó a ellos muy sonriente, cuando vio a Raph, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
Raph venía muy parecido a Mikey. Tenía una camiseta blanca que se pegaba al cuerpo, dejando ver, que hacía mucho ejercicio, tenía una tableta de chocolate. El cuello de la camiseta era de pico, traía una chupa negra, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azul muy oscuro y unas vans. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia arriba y lo tenía algo pincho. Iba muy sexy.  
Claire: ¡Hey chicos!  
Claire llevaba puestos unos pantalones pitillo de cuero, una camisa blanca algo transparente, una chupa negra, unas botas negras bastante altas con un poco de tacón y tenía el pelo liso. Iba con una pinta de macarrilla, pero a la vez estaba muy guapa y sexy.  
Claire y Raph se intercambiaron una mirada y ambos se sonrojaron.  
Alba: Sí, definitivamente hoy venís pidiendo guerra -Dijo con algo de picardía, y les guiñó un ojo-  
Los chicos se sonrojaron por por lo que dijo y ella y su hermana se rieron un poco.  
Mikey: Oh venga ya, vosotras si que venís ya preparadas para la guerra.  
Alba y Claire se pusieron rojas y los chicos se rieron.  
Alba: Tonto, me vas a poner roja -dijo golpeándole su brazo amistosamente-  
Todos: Jajaja.  
Ya había sonado el timbre y todos se sentaron en sus sitios. Pasó la mañana lentamente, y al acabar todos salieron sonrientes del insti.  
Claire: Buff por fin, los viernes siempre se me hacen laaargos en el instituto.  
Alba: Pienso lo mismo que tú, hermanita.  
Claire le echó una mirada asesina a Alba, Alba sin embargo solo le sonrió dulcemente provocando a su hermana más ganas de matarla, los chicos observaban la escena callados ya que no entendían nada.  
Claire: Cuando lleguemos a casa, te enteras. -Le susurró en el oído-  
Alba: Claro, lo que tu digas, hermanita.  
Claire no aguantó más y empezó a perseguir a su hermana, estás dos corrían mucho y los chicos se asombraron al ver la escena.  
Claire: ¡Alba cuando te coja te vas a enterar!  
Alba: ¿Me vas a pegar?  
Claire: ¡Peor que eso!  
Raph sonrió ante lo que dijo, las chicas les recordaba un poco a él y a Mikey.  
Alba hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que Claire se tropezara justo delante de Raph, Claire cayó encima de Raph. Cuando abrió los ojos vio delante de ella unos hermosos ojos verdes tóxicos y se sonrojó mucho. Levantó la vista para ver a Alba y ella estaba medio escondida detrás de Mikey y por su cara notó que su pequeña hermana lo hizo adrede para que se cayese encima de Raph, volvió a mirar a Raph y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan rojo como un tomate y decidió levantarse enseguida, aunque le hubiera gustado estar así un buen rato.  
Claire: Lo siento mucho Raph... ¿No te habré echo daño?  
Raph: No no, tranquila, ¿tú tampoco te habrás echo daño verdad?  
Claire: No tranquilo.  
Alba: Estos dos acaban juntos -le susurró al oído de Mikey- te lo digo yo.  
Mikey al notar que Alba se había acercado tanto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
Mikey: Hacen muy buena pareja -le susurró él también-  
Alba le sonrió de manera muy dulce y reanudaron el paso.  
Leo: Chicas.  
Las dos se dieron la vuelta.  
Leo: ¿A dónde iríamos a comer?  
Alba: Mmm, ¿queréis ir a al telepizza?  
Mikey: Pues claro.  
Claire: Genial, pues vamos más rápido, que os tenemos que enseñar bastantes sitios -le guiñó un ojo a su hermana-  
Donnie: Okey.  
Llegaron hasta el telepizza y compartieron dos pizzas grandes, hicieron muchas bobadas y se rieron mucho, al salir...  
Alba: ¡Bien chicos! Os voy a llevar primero yo a un lugar que me gusta mucho.  
Leo: Bien, pues vamos.  
Claire: ¿Vamos al "Parque de los Deseos"?  
Alba: Sí, a ese mismo. Por cierto, Claire.  
Claire: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Alba: ¿Podrías cantar conmigo esa canción? Pliiiis.  
La de ojos azules puso una carita de cachorrillo a la que ella nunca se resistía.  
Claire: Bueno... Vale... Pero vosotros -se dio la vuelta y les señalo- no os riáis.  
Los 4: Vale.

Imagine Dragons - Demons - English lyrics

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

Las dos tenían una voz increíble y preciosa, no desentonaban nada e iban cantando a la vez.

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Alba miró a Mikey y vio que el se sonrojo un poco le sonrió muy dulcemente.

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Claire miró a Raph y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el se sonrojase.

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

La gente que pasaba a su lado las silbaba, las aplaudía, y las vitoreaban, aunque ellas dos no les prestaban atención alguna. Estaban muy centradas en la letra de la canción.

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Imagine Dragons - Demons

Cuando acabaron, miraron a los chicos y ellos las sonrieron, estaban alucinados, lo hacían demasiado bien, y sus voces eran... Verdaderamente preciosas.  
Leo: Chicas, vuestras voces son una pasada.  
Las dos: Gracias Leo.  
Donnie: Lo habéis echo totalmente perfecto, en serio.  
Alba: Jeje, muchas gracias, aunque no creo que sea para tanto.  
Donnie: Sí, si que lo es.  
Claire: Me alegro de que os haya gustado.  
Mikey: ¡Ha sido una pasada, en serio, tenéis que volver a cantarnos algo!  
Alba: Mejor en otro momento, cantar una canción cansa aunque no lo parezca.  
Claire: Mirad, ya hemos llegado.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿qué pasará este viernes? Secretooo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaa a todooooos.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, es que estaba con exámenes, y además, mi imaginación ya no es como antes xD. Se me ocurren muchas ideas para historias nuevas, pero para continuarlas no, lo sé, raro.**

**Bueno, volviendo al tema xD, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Un fantástico viernes 2_

Los 4 hermanos miraron con asombro aquel lugar. Era un sitio hermoso y enorme. Ellos nunca lo habían visto, y eso que se habían paseado por Nueva York muchas veces...  
Los 4: Wow...  
Alba: ¿Os gusta?  
Leo: ¡Está genial!  
Mikey: Es precioso...  
Donnie: Asombroso...  
Claire: Este lugar lo ha escogido Alba...  
Alba: Sí.  
Raph: ¿Por qué se llama "Parque de los deseos?  
Claire: Muy simple, porque en este parque, la gente suele pedir deseos.  
Alba: Muy bien explicado genio...  
Claire: ¿Qué? Es verdad...  
Los adolescentes se rieron ante el comportamiento de las dos hermanas.  
Alba: Ahora os explico porque se llama así, es porque...  
Claire: Hey, ahí está el pozo.  
Alba: ¡Vamos a ver si sigue mi candado!  
Claire: Jajaja, vamos.  
Las dos chicas se pusieron a correr, yendo hacia aquel pozo, los chicos las siguieron automáticamente.  
Alba se subió en uno de los lados del pozo, y los chicos quedaron asombrados por la cantidad de candados que este tenía.  
Alba: ¡Sí! ¡Aquí sigue! Jaja, nunca nadie lo quitará.  
Claire: Jajaja, boba...  
Leo: Chicas...  
Las dos les miraron y se dieron cuenta de que no les habían explicado nada...  
Alba: Ups... Ahora os explico.  
Pegó un salto y cayó al suelo manteniéndose en un perfecto equilibrio.  
Claire se acercó hasta ellos, y espero pacientemente a que su hermanita empezase a relatarles.  
Alba: Veréis, el nombre de este enorme parque, se debe a que en el centro de él, hay un pozo, que concede deseos...  
Mikey: ¿Concede deseos? ¡Qué guay!  
Raph: ¡Mikey! ¡Cállate!  
Las dos chicas: Jaja.  
Alba: Bueno, sigo. En este pozo -se giró para señalarlo- se pone un candado, con tu nombre o con los nombres que quieras, lo cierras, coges la llave, pides el deseo, y lanzas la llave al fondo del pozo. Normalmente aquí viene muchas parejas y ponen sus nombres y lanzan la llave...  
Leo: Vaya, la verdad es que suena muy bien...  
Donnie: Sí...  
Mikey: ¿Y qué candado has puesto tú, Alba?  
Alba: Ahora os lo enseño.  
La chica de ojos azules, se acercó al pozo, volvió a subir en no de los bordes, y buscó su pequeño candado entre otros muchos que habían.  
Alba: ¡Aquí está! Este candado es mío y de Alex. -Dijo intentando mostrárselo.  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Claire, que ya lo sabía.  
Mikey: ¿Qui-quién es Alex?  
A Mikey se le veía algo... Celoso.  
Alba: Alex es mi mejor amiga. Ya sabéis, Alex es solo un apodo, ella se llama Alejandra.  
Los 4: Ah...  
Claire: Jaja, pensabais que era su novio o algo así, ¿verdad?  
Nadie dijo nada, pero su silencio era como un sí.  
Alba se sonrojo bastante, y luego sonrió.  
Después de un rato paseando y hablando por aquel precioso parque, le tocaba a Claire, llevarles a un sitio.  
Claire: Veréis, el sitio al que os voy a llevar puede ser "normal", pero para mí, y para Alba, es un sitio muy especial.  
Alba: Sí... Muy especial...  
Las dos iban especialmente sonrientes y los chicos iban muy intrigados.  
Donnie: Y más o menos, ¿cuánto queda?  
Claire y Alba: Poco.  
Todos: Jajaja.  
Leo: Y ¿por qué es tan especial?  
Claire: Pues porque ahí hicimos nuestra primera actuación de baile.  
Alba: Que recuerdos...  
Raph: ¿Bailáis?  
Alba y Claire: Sí.  
Claire: Desde que teníamos... 6 añitos.  
Mikey: Wow, eso es mucho tiempo.  
Alba: Sí, por eso somos las mejores.  
Claire: Eso ni lo dudes.  
Leo: Jaja.  
Donnie: ¿Y qué tipo de baile bailáis?  
Claire: Ahora mismo... Varios.  
Alba: De pequeñas empezamos con baile moderno, luego con funcky, después con hip hop, luego con...  
Claire: Bueno, os hacéis una idea, ¿no?  
Los 4: Sí sí.  
Alba: ¡Mirad! Ya hemos llegado.  
Habían llegado hasta una plaza, de la que los chicos desconocían totalmente. Aquella plaza, no era muy grande, pero era tranquila y muy bonita. Donnie fue al que más le gusto, ya que habían muchas cosas antiguas, como una enorme estatua de un hombre con un libro que se situaba en el centro de la paza.  
Claire: Se llama "Plaza Bonne Chance".  
Los cuatro hermanos la miraron extrañados, ya que no entendían nada el nombre...  
Alba: Es francés, bonne chance es buena suerte en francés, es decir plaza buena suerte.  
Los 4: Ahhh.  
Donnie: ¿Y tú como es que sabes francés?  
Alba: En nuestro instituto se puede elegir entre ir a taller de lengua y mates o francés, y claramente yo elegí francés...  
Claire: Es mucho mejor taller.  
Alba: No decías tú lo mismo cuando me fui al intercambio de Francia y me toco con un chico guapo -dijo en un tono pícaro-, ¿o me equivoco?  
Claire: ¡Cállate!  
Alba: Jajaja, lo que yo decía...  
Leo y Donnie se rieron, pero Raph y Mikey no.  
Mikey: "¿¡Cómo que se fue a un intercambio de Francia y le tocó un chico guapo?!" -pensaba el pequeño.  
Raph:"¿En serio Claire dijo eso?"  
Alba se reía con ganas, mientras que su hermana estaba roja, y sus dos amigos lo notaron, por eso se reían tanto.  
Alba: Bueno, dejando a un lado el tema de antes, jaja, ¿queréis ir a ese Starbuck?  
Los chicos miraron hacia donde señaló Alba sin saber lo que era ese... Starbuck.  
Mikey: ¿Qué venden en el Starbuck?  
Claire: Muchas cosas, ahora lo veréis.  
Alba: Seguro que os gusta... ¡El último me compra un donut!  
Dicho esto las dos hermanas corrieron con mucha rapidez hacia el Starbuck, los chicos no fueron menos y no tardaron en adelantarlas, al final la última fue Alba.  
Alba: Oh... Venga ya, yo quería un donut... -dijo haciendo un puchero.  
Leo: Venga, ya te lo cojo yo.  
Alba: ¿En serio? ¡Te quiero Leo!  
Claire: Oh no, de eso nada, te lo pagas tú listilla.  
Leo: No pasa nada en serio jaja.  
Alba: ¿Ves? A mi la gente me quiere no como a ti.  
Dicho esto le saco la lengua, y se acercó a Leo y le dio un abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla.  
Leo se puso rojo como un tomate y sus hermanos se rieron, sin embargo Mikey estaba bastante celoso, lo raro era que no sabía el porque...  
Claire: Alba eres imposible...  
Alba: Jeje, yo también te quiero -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Claire: Agg, a mi no me des besos.  
Los chicos: Jajaja.  
Todos fueron a pedir algo y se sentaron en un sofá en el que cabían todos.  
La de ojos azules se sentó entre Leo y Mikey, y la morena se puso entre Donnie y Raph. Alba partió su donut a la mitad.  
Alba: Toma Leo -dijo dandole la mitad de su donut.  
Leo: No hace falta que me des nada.  
Alba: Oh, venga, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de habérmelo comprado.  
Leo: Pero...  
Alba: Leo, no insistas, yo siempre acabo ganando en estas cosas, toma.  
Claire: Hazle caso, que si no se pone muy pesada.  
Leo: Esta bien.  
Alba le sonrió dulcemente y le tendió el trozo de donut.  
Mikey: Mmm, que dulce y rico esta todo.  
Claire: Sí... Además este sitio no ha cambiado nada, ¿eh Alba?  
Alba: Sí... Aquí siempre nos traía papá...  
Las dos se pusieron bastante tristes ante lo dicho, y los chicos lo notaron.  
Raph: ¿Qué pasa?  
Claire: Ya sabes, recuerdos.  
Donnie: ¿Le ha pasado algo a vuestro padre?  
Alba: No, bueno, más o menos.  
Mikey: ¿A que te refieres?  
Claire: Nuestros padres se... Divorciaron.  
Los chicos pusieron una cara triste, pero Mikey no lo entendía.  
Mikey: ¿Qué es divorciar?  
Alba y Claire sonrieron ante la pregunta de Mikey, les recordó a ellas cuando eran pequeñas.  
Alba: Nuestros papás se dejaron de querer, y se separaron, y al estar casados, tenían que divorciarse.  
Alba lo dijo como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño pequeño.  
Mikey: ¿Se dejaron de querer?  
Claire: Sí...  
Leo: ¿Cuántos años teníais cuando se divorciaron?  
Claire: Yo hacía poco había cumplido 5 años, y Alba tenía aún 4.  
Raph: Oh...  
Mikey: ¿Y dónde está vuestro padre?  
Alba: Se fue a vivir a España. Se enamoró de otra mujer, y ahora tiene un niño.  
Mikey: Entonces... ¿Tenéis otro hermanito?  
Claire y Alba: Sí.  
Mikey: Vaya...  
Claire: Bueno, cambiando de tema, ahora toca nuestra última parada.  
Alba: La mejor de todas.  
Claire: Sin duda alguna.  
Las dos se intercambiaron una mirada y los chicos se quedaron callados.  
Alba: Venga vamos, que son las... 5:00 y luego no nos da tiempo...  
Donnie: Okey, vamos.  
Salieron todos juntos del Starbuck, reían y hablaban de cosas alegres, hasta que llegaron a una parada de autobús.  
Leo: ¿Qué hacemos aquí chicas?  
Claire: Para llegar a nuestro destino tenemos que coger un autobús, tardaremos... Unos 20 minutitos.  
Raph: ¿Tanto? ¿Y eso?  
Alba: Nuestro sitio esta... Apartado de todo por decirlo así.  
Claire: Os va a encantar.  
Llego el autobús y pagaron. Se sentaron al final del todo, y así estuvieron 20 minutos hasta al fin llegar... Al sitio donde todo cambiaría...  
Alba: ¿Cuánto hace que no venimos Claire?  
Claire: Creo que... Dos años.  
Alba: No ha cambiado nada...  
Estaban en una especie de pueblo donde todo era... Nada que ver con Nueva York, todo era muy natural y tranquilo.  
Los 4: Wow... -dijeron ya por segunda vez en todo el día.  
Claire: Seguro que nunca habíais estado en un sitio así... Tan... Modesto.  
Donnie: ¿Cómo lo sabías?  
Claire: Un presentimiento... -mentía, ella sabía muy bien porque.  
Alba: Venga, seguidnos.  
El suelo era pura tierra, y el sol brillaba como nunca.  
Claire: Hoy va a hacer un espléndido día...  
Alba: Perfecto.  
Después de caminar durante un rato, se pararon en medio de una valla, al otro lado había un bosque.  
Las dos hermanas saltaron la valla y se metieron en el bosque, ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron contemplado la naturaleza que nunca antes habían visto. Se notaba que las dos chicas sabían a donde iban, ya que no dudaron en ningún momento de que camino coger.  
Un rato después se escuchaba el sonido del agua, y los chicos quedaron estupefactos por lo que tenían delante.  
Era un riachuelo, en donde el agua corría tranquilamente, jamás en sus vidas habían visto algo así, y les encantó.  
Alba: Este sitio era nuestro lugar más favorito del mundo.  
Los chicos sonrieron ante lo que dijo su amiga.  
Claire: Nadie conoce este sitio, es nuestro pequeño lugar secreto. Así que sentíos orgullosos.  
Alba: Sí, y no se lo podéis contar a nadie.  
Leo: Lo prometemos.  
Las chicas sonrieron.  
Claire: Bien, hora del baño.  
Alba: ¡Por fin!  
Dicho esto se descalzaron y empezaron a quitarse la ropa.  
Nunca en su vida los 4 hermanos estuvieron tan rojos, ya que al principio no sabían lo que hacían.  
Al quitarse toda la ropa, se sonrojaron aún más. Las dos lucían un cuerpo increíble. Claire llevaba un bikini de color negro, y Alba llevaba uno de color rosa, les quedaba verdaderamente bien.  
Alba: Muy bien, ahora a bañarnos.  
Donnie: Pe-pero si no tenemos bañador...  
Claire: Os bañáis en calzoncillos.  
Los 4: ¿¡Qué?!  
Alba: Venga chicos, si al fin y al cabo es igual estar en ropa interior que en bañador.  
Leo: Pero...  
Claire: ¡Nada de peros! Os bañáis por las buenas o por las malas.  
Alba: Somos capaces.  
Los chicos suspiraron y los 4 muy sonrojados se desvistieron. Alba y Claire sonrieron victoriosas.  
Cuando al final se quedaron en calzoncillos, las dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, tenían el cuerpo muy bien trabajado, y todos tenían tableta.  
Alba: Venid.  
Las dos se acercaron a una parte en la que se veía que el riachuelo era profundo.  
Claire: Toca saltar.  
Mikey: No sé yo si eso será seguro.  
Alba: Tonterías, venid.  
Las dos cogieron a quien tenían más cerca, Alba a Mikey y Donnie, y Claire a Raph y a Leo.  
Cuando estaban a punto de saltar... Las chicas se dieron rápidamente la vuelta y cogieron y tiraron de los chicos cogiéndoles los collares.  
Cayeron todos al agua, salvo que esta vez Alba y Claire les quitaron los collares y los chicos se dejaron ver tal y como eran...

* * *

**Tatatachaaaan, aquí acaba el capítulo.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los chicos? ¿Seguirán siendo amigos?...**

**Muchas preguntas, y las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, a si que no os lo perdáis.**


End file.
